Jeannie and The Recording Contract
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After the Bellows take Jeannie to the Monkees concert, Jeannie decides that she wants to pursue a singing career. However, when she is finally offered a singing contract, she finds herself up on center stage in front of an entire audience and a bunch of cameras even though genies can't be photographed. Episode four in season six of IDOJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Phone Call

Mrs. Bellows came in through the front door while Spot trotted along happily behind her wagging his tail. "Jeannie! We're back! Spot checked out perfectly at the veterinarian's!" she exclaimed before she closed the door behind her and then removed the leash from the puppy's collar. Spot sprinted into the kitchen and then started lapping up water out of his water dish with his tongue. "Jeannie!?" Mrs. Bellows called again as she walked around the corner just as her husband was coming out of the bathroom.

"Alfred have you seen Jeannie? I wanted to let her know that her puppy is perfectly healthy." She told him.

"No, I'm afraid not. She's been inside her bottle all morning. I've been trying to get her to come out and eat something to keep up her strength but she' refused every time." He replied.

"Poor Jeannie, she really misses Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey." Mrs. Bellows began before she turned around to face the coffee table and then picked up her bottle. "Jeannie, would you please come out for a moment? I want to talk to you about something." She told her before she placed the bottle back on top of the table and a few seconds later pink smoke started erupting out of it before Jeannie appeared with a sad expression on her face.

"Listen Jeannie, I know you're upset and I don't blame you but you can't stay in there all day. Especially when you have your baby to think about. It needs just as much nutrition and as many fluids as you do." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Well,.. you don't know that for sure." Her husband began before glancing over at Jeannie and then back at her. "Maybe a genie's anatomy is different than a normal human being's." he told her but she just simply rolled her eyes at him and then threw her arms up into the air.

"Oh Alfred of _course_ it's different. I mean after all, the woman is over two thousand years old and yet she still managed to conceive. But that's not the point, just because Jeannie's body is a little bit different than ours doesn't mean that she doesn't have to be worried about staying healthy." She told him.

"Uh Jeannie, the good Lord already _knows_ how much I hate admitting this but Amanda's right. We care about you and your child too much to see you starving yourself just because you miss Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey." Mr. Bellows told her.

"That's right, and I really think that it's time you had something to eat now. I'm sure if they were here that they would agree with me." Mrs. Bellows told her. "Besides Spot's back and he's doing just fine so I'm sure if you took him out to play after you have your breakfast you would feel much better." Mrs. Bellows said as Jeannie just simply shrugged.

"Alright, I guess since you both are my temporary masters I don't really have any choice but to obey you." She told them before she folded her arms, bobbed her head, and blinked her eyes making a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast appear on the dining room table in front of them.

"That's a good girl, Colonel Nelson wouldn't have lend you to us in the first place if he didn't trust the fact that we would take care of you." Mr. Bellows told her when suddenly the telephone rang.

"Oh!" Jeannie cried with a sudden burst of excitement before she turned around and started running towards it.

"Uh uh uh!" Mrs. Bellows exclaimed pointing at her and making her come to a sudden dead stop in her tracks. "I'll answer it just in case it's not Colonel Nelson or Colonel Healey." She told her as she walked hurriedly over to it to answer it. "Hello?" she inquired as she picked the phone off the hook.

"Hello is this Amanda Bellows?" a man's voice on the other end of the phone began as Mrs. Bellows nodded.

"Yes, this is her speaking." She replied while Jeannie placed her ear up to the phone attempting to hear him as well.

"Well then congratulations! You have the chance to win three concert tickets to go see the Monkees next Friday night!" the man exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh really? Wow, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Bellows cried.

"Yes, all you've got to do is name this famous song and legendary artist." The man told her before he started playing the tune.

"Oh!" Jeannie squealed instantly recognizing it before quickly placing her hands over her mouth and Mrs. Bellows glanced over at it.

"Sorry, I forgot." Jeannie whispered as Mrs. Bellows rolled her eyes at her.

"I beg your pardon?" the man questioned her.

"Oh well I think it's_" she began before glancing back over at Jeannie and then quickly placed her hand over the speaker and mouthed the words

 _"_ _help me."_

"Under the Boardwalk by the Drifters. It is one of mine and my master's favorite songs." Jeannie told her before she quickly uncovered the phone again.

"Under the Boardwalk by the Drifters." She told him.

"That is correct! Congratulations Mrs. Bellows you're the winner!" the man cried as Mrs. Bellows set the phone back down again and threw her arms around Jeannie and hugged her tightly.

"I won! I really won!" she yelled. "Oh thank you Jeannie!" she exclaimed.

"I'm confused. What just happened?" Mr. Bellows wondered.

"Oh Alfred, Jeannie just helped me win concert tickets to see The Monkees!" his wife told him excitedly before she picked the phone back up and placed it to her ear.

"All you need to do now is to stop by the 98.3 studio and collect your prize." The man told her before she nodded again, thanked him, and then said goodbye before she hung up the phone.

"There, you see Jeannie? You have something to look forward to after all." She told her smiling brightly at her.

"Oh I can't _wait_ to go to the concert! I'm going to write to my master and Roger Healey about it just as soon as I finish eating my breakfast." She told her spinning and twirling around in a circle while she threw her arms around herself tightly and then skipped over to the breakfast table with both of the Bellows smiling at her as they watched her sit down and start to eat relieved that she finally had her appetite back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Letter

 _Thanks! And I'm sorry for the delay, I've been sick the last few days but luckily (since I have quite a bit of writing to get done today) I'm feeling better now. So enjoy the next chapter!_

Jeannie finished feeding Spot his puppy food and smiled down at him while she stroked his fur before slowly getting back up onto her feet. That's when all of a sudden Mrs. Bellows walked into the kitchen and smiled at her. "Alright Jeannie, are you ready to go to the concert?" she asked her before Jeannie smiled back and bobbed her head and blinked her eyes instantly changing her clothes.

She was now wearing a pair of brightly colored purple pants and a white T-shirt that had the Monkees on it. She bobbed her head and blinked again and a purple highlighted streak appeared in her hair along with a pair of matching purple sunglasses on her face. "Now I'm ready!" she exclaimed before Mr. Bellows entered the room. "How do I look?" she asked him while she spun around inside a circle.

"Jeannie you look marvelous." He told her with a grin before he caught a glimpse of her hair. "Oh and a purple highlight too what a nice touch." He said.

"Well since we're all dressed and ready to go and Spot has been fed that it is time to_" Mrs. Bellows began.

"I'll drive!" Jeannie exclaimed before she started running towards the front door.

"Jeannie wait!" Mr. Bellows cried as he hurried after her.

"It's too late Alfred, she's already gone." His wife told him.

"Oh dear, you know, I'm starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." He told her.

"Why not? You know that Jeannie has been looking forward to this ever since she first heard about it." Mrs. Bellows said.

"I know, but I just remembered about that time that I saw Colonel Nelson chasing his car down the street but there was nobody in the car. At least that's what I thought at the time, but now I know the truth. I just hope that there won't be any strange occurrences that will happen tonight. I don't have the brains like Colonel Nelson does to think up of some colorful explanations for Jeannie's behavior the way that he used to, or even Colonel Healey for that matter." He said.

"Oh relax Alfred, I'm sure that everything will be just fine." She said as they both walked towards the front door.

 _…_

Roger Healey walked down into the lobby and into the mailroom before he grabbed Jeannie's letter out of his mailbox and then carried it back to his room. "Hey Tony, I brought a letter back from Jeannie. It's addressed to both of us but the mailman put it in my mailbox." He told him before he handed it to his friend. "Here, since she's your wife you can be the one to read it." He said before Tony tore it open. "What does it say?" he wondered.

"It says dear Anthony and Roger Healey. I hope you are both enjoying the new car that I gave you. I figured that you would like it since Mr. Bellows told me that a Mercury is a very popular car model. I just helped Mrs. Bellows win some concert tickets to see The Monkees perform since I knew the answer to the song that they wanted us to guess. Spot is doing well and seeing as that nobody has come to claim him yet I'm praying and hoping that he'll truly be my very own puppy. I miss you both very much and I can't wait to hear from you! Love Jeannie." Tony read aloud.

"Aww,.. Jeannie always sends the sweetest letters." Roger said as Tony grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I know, and she doesn't know how lucky she is. I've been wanting to see The Monkees in concert for years." He told him.

"We should write her back after reading a special letter like that. Besides, I've been missing her like crazy and I'm just her friend." Roger said.

"Yeah, I know me too." Tony told him. "And I think that's a very good idea Rog. I'll get started on it right away." He said before he sat down at his desk and started to write.

 _…._

Jeannie squealed excitedly as she ran through the front door and spun around in a circle throwing her arms around herself and hugging it. "That concert was _so_ exciting!" she exclaimed. "I think it would be great to have a job where all you do is have fun and make people happy." She said.

"Well Jeannie, it may seem that way but it's also a lot of work." Mr. Bellows told her.

"That's right, it takes a lot of commitment and practice to become a musician. That's not something you just become overnight. Even if you're a genie." Mrs. Bellows told her but Jeannie just simply shook her head.

"Oh, I do not mind Mrs. Bellows." She said. "I think that I finally found out what I want to do with my life. First of all I better find Spot and let him outside so that he can go relieve himself before I start getting ready for bed." She said before she turned around and walked away calling his name.

"Well, I have to admit. Tonight went a lot better than I thought it was going to be." Mr. Bellows said.

"I know. I just hope that Jeannie doesn't give her hopes up if her dreams don't end up working out the way that she wants them to." His wife said.

"Oh I'm sure she can handle it. After all, she's a big strong woman. She's not the one that I'm worried about. It's the people at the recording studio. You know how Jeannie is when she doesn't get her own way." He told her.

"Yes but Alfred we're her masters now, she has to obey us." She said.

"Oh she has done some pretty crazy and absurd things to Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey when she has gotten angry in the past. And there isn't anything in the world that frightens me more than an angry genie." He told her while Jeannie clipped the leash onto Spot's collar and led him towards the front door while he trotted along beside her wagging his tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Recording Contract

"Alright Spot, time for bed." Jeannie told him before she closed the door behind him and unclipped his leash from his collar. Then she folded both of her arms and blinked her eyes popping into her nightgown.

"Goodnight Jeannie." Mrs. Bellows told her as she gave a rather loud yawn and a stretch.

"Goodnight Mrs. Bellows." Jeannie told her before she smoked inside her bottle.

"I hope that she'll be comfortable." Mr. Bellows said.

"She's a genie Alfred, of _course_ she'll be comfortable." His wife told him. "Now come on Alfred let's go to bed." She told him before she called Spot to her and started patting her leg to get him to follow her to the bedroom.

 _…._

"Alright Jeannie, time to get up!" Mrs. Bellows exclaimed the next morning before she walked over to her bottle and picked it up and then looked inside of it to find that it was completely empty. "Jeannie?" she inquired. "Hmm, that's strange." She said to herself before she set the bottle back down on the coffee table only to find a note written down next to it. She picked it up and read it silently to herself.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bellows,_

 _I got up and early and went down to the studio. See you some time after lunch._

"Oh dear." Mrs. Bellows said to herself with a roll of her eyes. "I hope that she didn't take the car she's doesn't even have her license yet. Alfred!" she called before he entered the living room pulling his arms through his sleeves.

"What is it dear?" he asked her.

"It's Jeannie. I have a feeling that we're going to have to start thinking up explanations like Colonel Nelson used to because she's liable to find herself in court. Come on Alfred!" she exclaimed before she hurried towards the front door.

"Amanda wait! You're in your nightgown!" he told her while he hurried after her.

 _…._

"Hello my name is Jeannie Nelson and I would like to have a recording contract please." Jeannie said sporting a nice green dress shirt with a blue vest and a matching skirt while she walked up to the front desk.

"Ah I see, well can you sing?" the man behind the counter questioned her.

"Yes, that's why I am here." She told him.

"Very well Jeannie, this way please." The man told him before he led her around the corner and then sat down in the chair in front of her. "Proceed." He told her before Jeannie cleared her throat and started to sing.

"Eastside, westside, all around the town. The tots sang Ring-A-Rosie London Bridge is falling down. Boys and girls together, me and Mamie O' Rourke, tripped the light fantastic on the sidewalks of New York." She sang just as the Bellows were hurrying towards her.

"Well congratulations Jeannie, welcome to Magic Studios." He told her with a grin when all of a sudden Mr. and Mrs. Bellows turned to look at each other.

"Jeannie!? _Our_ Jeannie!?" Mr. Bellows exclaimed before they embraced each other tightly.

"So Jeannie, what would you like your name to be?" the man asked her.

"Well, Jeannie. Considering it's the only one I have besides Fawzia." She told him as a questioning and uncertain look crossed his face. look crossed his face before the Bellows broke apart and turned to look at each other before back at him.

"Uh yes, well,.. it's just a nickname that she picked up." Mr. Bellows said.

"Well Jeannie Nelson it is then. Congratulations Jeannie, you're going to be a superstar. Everyone in the world is going to know your name." the producer told her with a grin.

"Oh I highly doubt that. After all, it is a very big world that we live in." she told him.

"And what do you know, she even has a sense of humor too." He said continuing to grin at her.

"Yes well you better take her and sign any papers that she needs to do so that we can take her home for lunch." Mr. Bellows told him.

"I see, are you her parents?" he inquired.

"Well, no. Not exactly." Mr. Bellows replied.

"Grandparents then." The man said as Mrs. Bellows let out a horrified and indignant shriek before placing her hands upon her hips and dropped her jaw down at him while Jeannie glanced over at her.

"The Bellows are my friends. I'm staying with them while my husband's away." She told him while Mr. Bellows simply just rolled his eyes at her.

"I see,.." the man began. "Well this way Mrs. Nelson, and I'll go ahead and have you sign the recording contract." He told her before he led her around the corner.

 _…._

Once Jeannie and The Bellows got back home Jeannie went to go check the mailbox. "Oh I don't _believe_ it! I can't wait to tell Anthony and Roger Healey that I have my very own recording contract!" she exclaimed before she grabbed the mail out of the box and saw that sitting on top of it was a letter addressed to her. "It's from Anthony!" she exclaimed excitedly before she hurried inside the house and started to tear it open. Then she smiled at the letter while it unfolded inside the palm of her hand and she read it silently to herself.

 _Dear Jeannie,_

 _I hope you enjoyed the concert. Roger and I miss you very much. The car works marvelously and I can't tell you enough how much Roger and I love it. I'm glad to know that you and Spot are both doing well. At least you have him and the Bellows to keep you company. Please feel free to write to us or call us at any time to let us know how you're doing._

 _Love, Tony and Roger._

Jeannie continued smiling brightly while she reread her letter over and over before showing it to both of the Bellows. "You should tell them about your recording contract." Mrs. Bellows suggested.

"Yes, perhaps I should. I'll give them a call after my first concert. I'm sure that they'll be thrilled!" she exclaimed before she skipped into the kitchen and started getting the puppy food out of the cupboard while Spot waited eagerly down below her pawing his dish. "Don't worry Spot, I'm getting it." She reassured him before she opened up the container and then dipped a cup down inside and collected a bit of food. "There you go puppy."

She told him while she poured it inside his bowl and the puppy started chewing it down happily while continually wagging his stubby little tail. Jeannie smiled down at him warmly and then reached down to him to stroke his fur before she stood back up and turned to walk down the hallway and into the bathroom before closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Concert

 _I'm sorry about the delay, I've been under a lot of stress lately (feeling a whole lot better now though) and I have been getting ready for Easter. Happy Easter though and I really hope that you enjoy this next and final chapter and I'm really glad that you're enjoying it so far!_

Mrs. Bellows was busily dusting the ceiling before Jeannie hurried in through the front door. "Guess what!?" she exclaimed excitedly before Mrs. Bellows turned to her and looked at her smiling warmly and brightly at her.

"I'm not sure what?" she inquired.

"I just finished recording my new song." Jeannie told her.

"Really? You did already?" Mrs. Bellows questioned as Jeannie smiled and nodded at her.

"Mhm!" she replied happily. "Do you want to hear it?" she wondered.

"Yes sure Jeannie I'd love to. Let me just call Alfred in here. He's outside on the back porch." Mrs. Bellows told her before she turned around and walked away. Then she opened the back door a crack and stuck her head out if it. "Alfred! Jeannie's back and she's about to do her new song for us." She told him while he stopped smoking his pipe for a moment and turned his head around to look at her.

"Alright, tell her that I'll be inside in a few moments." He told her before his wife shut the door again and walked back into the living room.

"He'll be right there." She told her before she sat down on the sofa. Jeannie waited until both of the Bellows were seated in front of her before she took a deep breath and started to sing and dance.

"Oh used to think that I was an ordinary woman, used to think that nobody would ever see me for who I was. Then you came into my life and showed me the light. That's when I realized that I was wrong and you were right! Because you, you make me feel so magical! Yes you, you are the one who has always been there for me whenever all my hopes were gone. Your love makes me feel so light makes me feel lighter than air! I'll always be there for you baby, anytime that you need me, anyplace, or anywhere." She sang before she stopped and smiled at them.

"So what did you think?" she asked them.

"That was very good Jeannie did you write that yourself?" Mrs. Bellows asked her as Jeannie smiled and nodded again.

"Mhm!" she exclaimed. "I wrote it for Anthony." She told her.

"Well Alfred it looks like we were wrong after all." Mrs. Bellows began before she turned to look over at her husband.

"Yes, there's no doubt in my mind that the girl definitely has talent." He told her as Jeannie smiled at them both.

"Oh thank you Mr. and Mrs. Bellows." She began with a dreamy sigh. "And I can't _wait_ for the concert next week to premier my new song!" she exclaimed excitedly before she threw her arms around herself and hugged herself.

"Concert? You're going to have a concert already?" Mrs. Bellows questioned with uncertainty.

"Oh she must be talking about the one on channel five next Saturday night." Mr. Bellows said when suddenly Jeannie gave a rather large gasp and placed her hand over her mouth. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Nobody told me that it was going to be broadcasted on television." She told him.

"Oh I see, are you camera-shy?" he asked her.

"No, I am a genie. And genies cannot be photographed!" she exclaimed when all of a sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"That's right, it's all coming back to me now. I remember something about how you and Colonel Nelson couldn't have any pictures taken at your wedding during the actual ceremony. And then I took home a video cassette of a monster truck show by mistake. Now are you meaning to tell me that that was on purpose?" he questioned her as she nodded.

"It's just simply not possible. Genies just cannot be photographed." She told him.

"Well, what did you do at your wedding?" he asked her.

"Wait a minute, I think I remember something about how she used a mannequin or a robot or something that looked like her. Like some kind of animatronic or something." Mrs. Bellows said.

"Oh yeah that's right. There was that artificial Jeannie." Mr. Bellows suddenly remembered. That's when suddenly both of them turned and looked at each other knowingly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she questioned him.

"Yes, I do believe that I most certainly am." He told her.

 _…._

"And now presenting Jeannie Nelson!" the announcer exclaimed as the replica of Jeannie went out onto the stage and Jeannie started singing the words as she made the dummy move her mouth and dance along to the beat.

"Because you, you make me feel so magical! Yes you, you are the one who has always been there for me whenever all my hopes were gone. Your love makes me feel so light makes me feel lighter than air! I'll always be there for you baby, anytime that you need me, anyplace, or anywhere." She sang.

After the concert was over they all went home and that's when the telephone rang. Jeannie quickly hurried over to it to grab it. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Jeannie it's Tony." He said as Jeannie's face suddenly shone with excitement.

"Oh, hello Master!" she cried.

"Hello Jeannie. I just figured that I would give you a call because Roger and I got your letter and I wanted to see how the concert went." He told her.

"Oh, it went _brilliant_ Master!" she cried.

"Do you want to say hello to Roger really quick?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'd love to speak to Roger Healey!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, alright." He began with a chuckle and a grin. "I'll put him on hold on a second." He told her. "Hey Rog! Phone!" he called before he handed him the phone. A few minutes later Roger answered it.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Hello Roger Healey it's Jeannie." She told him.

"Well hello there Jeannie. I miss you. How was your concert?" he inquired.

"It was wonderful Roger Healey, and I really enjoyed the letter that you and Anthony sent me." She told him.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I guess it really was a dream come true." He said as Jeannie nodded.

"Yes, it was." She told him.

"Well you know it's always a great thing when you get to live your dream. I remember that one of mine was all about skiing in the rocky mountains." He told her as all of a sudden she giggled and blinked her eyes. "Now that's a suspicious little giggle. What was all that about?" he asked her but before she could respond he disappeared and reappeared in the Rockies and on a pair of skis sliding down a humongous mountain. "Jeannie!" he called frantically before glancing over his shoulder and calling her name again.


End file.
